Snow Elves
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: Gelebor the snow elf lives in an enclave with the last remaining snow elves in Tamriel. his daughter is the dragonborn and a cure for The Betrayed is being developed. Read this skyrym remake with the Snow Elves
1. Chapter 1

**Hey anybody who reads this story. Like it says in the description my story is about what would happen if Knight Paladin Gelebor survived with a small enclave of snow Elves with a wife and family. His daughter Finna Snow Shod is the dragonborn. In this Auriel protected Vithur. This would be an alternate way for The Elder scrolls to go.**

* * *

Prolouge

Gelebor sighed. Every few hundred years he would come and watch over the shrine in case anybody would come. Nobody ever did. He had stayed here long enough, it was time for him to go home. The portal opened and he stepped through into a secret Snow elf enclave. He had lived here for what felt like an eternity. Ever since that horrible day that even he now remembered as the Night of Tears. They had been fools to begin exterminating the ancient Atmorians, but now it could not be helped they had to live with their mistakes.

They had struck up a bargain with their friends the Dwemer who had agreed to harbor them if they consented to blind themselves and become slaves. Those who agreed eventually became the twisted beings that were called the Falmer by some while in reality they were just the Betrayed. Gelebor had hoped that the two kindred would once again be known as the Falmer. as the Betrayed began to evolve back to how they once were. Some of them had evolved back enough to remember their past. Some enough to communicate when hungry and their keepers would feed them as a reward. A few more years and they could possibly start making real progress toward curing the Betrayed.

Very few Snow elves were left alive after the nordic war and the invasion of the betrayed. The chantry was still under their control but most elves stayed in their enclave mostly. They were ruled by the Arch-Curate Vithur a relative of the Snow Prince. He sighed as he entered the broken hall that was once used for feasting but was now for harboring the few elves left in Tamriel.

"Father how did it go this time?" Asked a young Snow elf girl that was albeit dressed in armor similar to his.

"The same as always Finna. I think that all of the Snow elves that are going to come have come." He sighed.

"Vithur said that the Thalmor are doing as asked and punishing the Nords for everything that we were forced to go through."

"I do not believe that we should do this to me it seems like a bad idea. Even though our fellow Altmer share our grief and wish for our return they will not give over their spoils of war. They will keep it and give us small amounts of land. We should wait and fight for ourselves."

"But there is more disturbing news than that. The dragons that died in the lake have come back to life!"

"What!? This does not make sense! I saw them both killed myself!"

"I was told to tell you to kill them and bring their heads to Vithur."

"Tell him that I will organize a hunting party now."

* * *

Three hours later Gelebor was standing above the lake that the two dragons had died in. "You five get out bows and give us cover. The rest of you from what I remember of dragons we will need to knock them out of the sky with bows and spells then we can kill it with our swords."

He lead them forward cautiously and was beginning to wonder where they were when suddenly they both burst out of the ice knocking down the elves. The younger ones covered their ears and ducked down onto the ground while the older more experienced ones had already recovered and had begun to fire upon the dragons. After a few minutes one of the dragons lay dead but the other one had lead away from the cliff where they had received covering fire. Many of the young ones refused to follow and many of the older ones had stopped in order to heal the injured. The dragon landed pinning Gelebor to the ground and was about to kill him when an ice bolt pierced its eye killing it.

He recognized that magic. He had told Finna not to follow but of course she did and ended up saving his life.

"Dad! What is going on!?" He looked over at her and saw a bright fiery light envelop her emitted from the dragon she was near. The dragon began to decay leaving only a skeleton as the light faded. He could not believe it Finna was Dragonborn.

* * *

**Yea a kind of bad chapter but I feel like I need one bad chapter before I can start making better ones. Even if I never write a good chapter in this story I will keep doing it.**


	2. Dragonborn

**I have decided to write a second chapter thanks to the support I have been given. There is a lot of characters in Skyrim so I have decided to allow people to suggest characters and quests to me and if enough people suggest it and I get enough characters I could take the story into other parts of Tamriel. Please review.**

* * *

Dragonborn

"Wait and you sure that it was Gelebor's daughter, Finna Snow Shod?" Asked Vithur a pale Elf who sat on a throne inside a magnificent building that could put even some of the Dwarven structures to shame. At least when in its prime.

"Yes sir I saw it myself. Gelebor was about to be killed when she came running down from where she must have been hiding. She paused where we were standing near the first dragan and charged up her ice bolt. That is when the dragon behind her caught fire and began burning. As she released the bolt a fiery energy from the dragon surrounded her and we heard Gelebor shout 'Dragonborn.' When she walked over to the other dragon to tend to her father the same thing happened to the other dragon."

"Hmm. Ask for Gelebor to visit me tomorrow. And ask him to bring his child." The dragonborn. This could be perfect but for the fact that no Mer on tamriel besides the High Elves of the Thalmor dominion even knew unBetrayed Falmer still lived. She would then also going to be branded the dragonborn on top of being one of the extinct race of Elves that had caused the Night of Tears. Poor child this was an unfair burden to place on her shoulders. If only the Elves had trained in the way of the Voice then this could be much easier.

To a normal mer she would seem barely past the age of fourteen even though only a few were anywhere near as old. Snow Elves were the only race besides Vampires that had no recorded natural deaths. Consequently they aged very slowly. What a fate to have. Auriel certainly must enjoy playing with their lives.

* * *

Finna was sitting in her room trying to understand what her father had just tried to explain to her. She absorbed the soul of a dragon. Those creatures were so majestic. She had watched them fly through the air a long time ago and she hated the fact that she was the one who had felled one and destroyed them both. Now she had three titles dragonborn, namesake of the murderer of the Snow prince, and freak. She was one of the few Snow Elves in existence who could gain access to the deep magic, something that Auriel himself had gifted their race with. Usually only adults could gain access to that power but she was very young for her kind and yet she had been one of the only few to ever naturally have the deep magic without first going through the extreme rigors of a spiritual journey and usually they did not end up getting the deep magic.

In just fifty years she would be considered old enough to receive the special armor and weapons that only those who were blessed as she had been were given. A spear crafted by the divines themselves, and armour similar to hers but blessed by Auriel. These were going to be the longest fifty years of her life.

* * *

Faeron . . . Graa graa hur . . . where am I? . . Grrraa! . . My head. My eyes! What is wrong with them?! . . GRRRR! . . Wait there is light just not any shapes or color. . ? Like when he closed his eyes! His eyes were closed and he could not open them. But why? . . Dgryyyy herfrr . . . was he still dreaming? Was that nightmare going to lift? "Hrelp Me Grelebot" He blacked out again into the nightmare.

* * *

"Gelebor." said a Snow Elf guard.

"Yes? Did Vithur finally decide to summon me?"

"He wants to see you sometime tomorrow, but there is something else that I need to tell you."

"What? Is it something about Finna being dragonborn? I feel like nobody will leave her alone about this."

"No really it is one of the Betrayed."

Gelebor snapped to full alertness "What did you say?!"

"A Betrayed has just yelled out your name."

* * *

"Finna!" uncle Vithur called, "Finna where are you!" She and her uncle had been training but as always it had turned into a sort of game. She had been practicing an invisibility spell but she had decided to simultaneously use a muffle spell and sneak away. Vithur was strong in the ways of the deep magic so he soon realised that she was not there listening to his lecture. He stopped talking and decided two can play at this game and he began to search for her.

* * *

"What?!" The paladin shouted.

"It screamed your name after thrashing about a bit and scratching its eye sockets. After that it began acting more like normal but a little more fearful and aggressive."

Gelebor simply smiled and shouted "Hurrah!"

The guard was taken aback by his vehement display of joy and took several steps backwards. "Are you alright sir?!"

"Our brothers are returning!"

* * *

**This is happening fifty years before Helgen and yes Finna is barely fourteen from a humans point of view. At the end of these fifty years she will be roughly equal to sixteen and receive the honors of her station. Next update might not come as soon as this one did because I have a different story that I have been avoiding but I need to get back to. Any Questions you better review.**


	3. Pain

**Hey I am back. The story that I said I was going to work on I put on hiatus I might go back to it but for now I will stick with these two. Finna should begin her quest soon. I am not sure if she will be arrested and brought to Helgen due to the thalmor liking them. She will begin her journey this chapter but it will look like Skyrim next chapter.**

* * *

"Finna pay attention." said Gelebor.

"Yes Father what did you just say?" I asked.

My father sighed and said "This is a great honor. You're mother would be proud."

"I know dad. Faeron can be proud for her. They were brother and sister right?"

"You're mother was Faeron's cousin but he would be proud of you still. Just remember everything that I taught you and you will do fine at the ceremony. Remember to stay calm and do not chew on your hair."

I quickly took the pale gold hair out of my mouth and said "I will try to do it right. I have been waiting for thousands of years for this day."

"I know. Just ten years can feel like ten hundred when something exciting is about to happen. When you're mother agreed to marry me we agreed to get married in two-hundred years time. Let me tell you those were the longest years of my life. Not even my ascension to Knight-Paladin felt as long."

"Father. Uncle Vithur mentioned something about after I rise to become one of the Arcane Paladin that I would have a quest that would take me out into the world outside. When I asked him what he meant he said that you should tell me what it meant if I did not already know."

"Oh Finna I should have been the one to tell you. I did not want to have to tell you yet. Not until your ascension. Because you are dragonborn Auriel must have a quest for you. To do this quest he obviously thought it necessary to give you the ability to shout. In order to learn you must go and see the Greybeards of High Hrothgar."

A look of utter disgust came across my face at that moment and I did not bother trying to cover it up. "I have to go train with the Nords?! Why on earth would I do that!? In case you forgot mom was killed by a Nord! To their kind I would barely have seemed to be a yearling and she would have looke like a young woman in her prime! After the Night of tears would you have done that? If you saw a young mother and child and thousands of years ago there was a war between you're kind and theirs would you kill them? Would you kill the mother and curse their race and laugh as you left the child to die?! I can never forgive them. I hope for the same fate upon all such Nords. The Dwemer are not to blame for the condition of any of the Betrayed. I hold the Nords responsible for it all."

"Finna! That was many thousand years ago! We did the same to them. They were unprepared. They thought that we were friends. I saw mothers killed and their children piled on top on cold uncaring blades. We went to exterminate a race and not in any real form of self defence. We deserved what we got."

Finna glowered at her father and he could feel the temperature drop to below freezing. "Did they laugh as they killed? What about after the war? Did they result to killing any Nord women that they found thousands of years later?! They did not and you know it! I support Uncle Vithur in his plan to attack and crush the Nords underfoot! I most certainly do not want to train under them!" She turned around and began walking out the door.

"Finna. I am sad to and angry, but you need to do this. This is the only way for you to learn your ability to shout. After that you do not need to stay involved. Just please do this. It is very important."

Finna stopped and sighed. "Fine. For now I will train under them. When I am done they shall die." At that she slammed the door shut and he could hear her run down the hall sobbing.

* * *

Faeron was sitting down on a bench staring intently at a leaf. He sat their learning everything he could about that leaf. Its twist. Its veins. Its jagged edges. Its green color with small hints of yellow and gold intertwined inside of the green. Its deep intrinsic beauty. "Faeron."

"Yes wait who is there?" He asked nervously.

"It is just me Vithur. You are my sister in law's cousin."

"O it is just you. I have been feeling slightly jumpy these last few years. Ever since recovering from being Betrayed. Thank Auriel that I returned. May I ask as to why I am enjoying such a pleasure?"

"It is about my niece, Finna. You have met her right?"

"Oh yeah sweet ol girl." Vithur raised an eye at his strange accent and saying that he had picked up over the years as a betrayed. "Well she is currently going through a sort of withdraw from the world. She has spent too much time studying and practicing for her own good. She is a child and she is barely over two millennia old. She first said that she wanted to study but I do not believe her. I think that her being able to access the deep magic as only I have has made her a sort of spectacle or god. She had already been segregated from us but now it has gone even further due to her being dragonborn. Faeron please I need you to help her. She is teetering on the brink of despair. If somebody does not help her she could go insane and kill whoever she meets or she might fall into a deep depression. And because of her deep magic she can do serious damage whichever way it goes.

"Vithur. I could never let another soul go into despair like I did during my Betrayal. I felt so empty that I simply went blank. I became a beast. A highly intelligent beast able to kill. I can not let Finna go that way."

* * *

Vithur walked away from the camp that the cured ones currently stayed in. Over two-hundred had been able to return to their natural state. Deep magic and alchemy were used to unseal their eyes and then exercise was used along with those two to undo the damage that blackreach had inflicted. Their minds however could only be cured by being forced to dwell with Falmer. It would be a long time before the rest could be cured. Maybe he could find her. "No do not give yourself false hope." He murmured. "Be strong."

Silent tears began sliding down his pale cheeks and froze on the floor. He walked down the hall into her unused chamber.

* * *

Finna had been spying on Vithr for an hour seeing how long she could remain undetected. She saw him depart into the camp where Faeron stayed. She was unsure of what to call it. She was trying to listen to what he was saying when he flicked his hand and suddenly her world went silent. She frowned. I guess that he knew I was here a while ago. She sighed normally this game would be fun for her but today she just felt bored. Vithr was fun but he did not have the slight silliness of any of the children and he was somewhat too awe inspiring and old to be a person she could hang out with. As she left she saw Vithr leave and to her surprise she saw him mouth some words and tears flowing down his cheek. What could have broken this unbreakable Elf? He continued down the hall and into a room next to his. What is wrong with Vithr? She thought all boredom leaving her for now. Suddenly a heart wrenching scream filled the air.

* * *

**Duh duh duh. Vithr and Faeron both call snow elves Falmer while everyone else just calls them snow elves. Please Review. I am still open to any ideas.**


	4. Sorry

Sorry everybody for not updateing recently but recently life became really chaotic. Someone I know died from Battens diseas and another person is literaly on their last lung. I will post new chapters soon. 


End file.
